


The Color Red

by coleander



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coleander/pseuds/coleander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru discovers that human blood is red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Red

"Ow!"

There was a moment of hitched breath from the second Yuki felt the sharp slice of skin prick his finger and he didn't know what to make of it. Haru had turned at the small yelp he had let out and was eyeing the scene. Nothing seemed wrong, his furrowed eyebrows stated in clear confusion, and Yuki wasn't making any effort to explain the reaction outside of the gentle cradling of his fingertip. 

Yuki sighed in minor annoyance and peered at the cut, frowning, "Darn." 

He turned from the counter to the other side of the kitchen and popped open a drawer, pulling out a small box that Haru had seen maybe once before disinterestedly closing the drawer. Yuki opened the box and pulled out a strip of white, pulled the wrapper off and was about to set it on the reddening blemish of his fingertip when Haru finally made a move. 

It was subtle but caught his attention immediately: Haru, with shimmering eyes and body leaned forward in fascination, was thinking. His mouth opened to speak then immediately softened, his lips parted enough to allow Yuki a view of his tongue gliding over his teeth. 

Yuki looked down to his finger then back up at his admirer. He paused then blinked with a realization, "You've never seen blood before." 

Haru's eyes flickered up to his own then back down to the blood as if afraid it'd disappear with his inattention, "Blood?" 

"It's under our skin," Yuki stated slowly, contemplatively because he wasn't sure how to explain something he's always known, "It comes out when you get hurt sometimes." 

Haru nodded knowingly, "We have it too. But yours," he scooted forward, glimmering longing dancing in his eyes, "It's different." 

Looking down at his finger, Yuki tried to imagine alien blood. His imagination only stretched as far as a color change - something pastel, maybe with glitter-like specks in it. He wasn't allowed much time to reflect, however, as Haru suddenly but very deliberately took his finger for closer inspection. 

His eyes hovered for a moment, his own fingers squeezing the cut to watch the redness ooze slightly. He huffed when more didn't come out, Yuki's eyebrows furrowed at the disappointment, and with seemingly no other option, Haru took the finger in his mouth. 

It took Yuki a moment to take in the shift in temperature, though he instantly shuddered at the wetness of Haru's tongue lapping up the blood. He scowled and slowly pulled his finger out, wiping the saliva off on his shirt, "It's not for eating!"

Haru whined and tugged at his arm insistently, " Yuki! I just wanted to taste it." 

"That's not safe, Haru," Yuki persisted, finally setting a band-aid over the cut, "Humans can carry diseases in their blood. I don't know if aliens can get them too but they're deadly to humans." 

Haru pouted but released Yuki's arm, now staring at the bandage. As he washed off the knife, Yuki caught Haru's pondering of the blade and shook his head, "Don't, Haru." 

"I wasn't going to," the alien responded quickly, though genuine in the softness of his voice, "I was just thinking." 

Yuki dismissed his staring for the rest of the night, passing it off as foreign curiosity. 

 

* * *

 

The second time wasn't wholly innocent. 

It had happened in the dining room, where Kate liked to keep the finer ornaments. It was in this instance that Haru gained the knowledge of shards and their texture, as he had toppled over the glass Yuki had been trying to terribly to keep away from the edge of the table. It had fallen and startled the alien at first before he caught a glimpse of red spotting on Yuki's fingers again. 

He was leaning over Yuki in seconds, peering down at the glass shards and cradling them with purpose. His fingers traced the smooth edge then carefully tested the sharp side. His finger pricked with a flutter of pain and suddenly, the red was on him too. 

"Yuki, look," he cooed, a smile steadily growing as the redness trickled into spots, "Yuki, I have it too." 

He was met with a sigh and a weighing glance, "That makes you happy?" 

Haru nodded and set his finger in his mouth, almost instantly pulling it back out and grimacing. Yuki watched with concern, unsure of what to make of the alien's behavior. Haru rubbed the cut on his finger and moved to put Yuki's own cut to his lips. 

Yuki had hesitated but gave in easily, more interested in the outcome, "You didn't like it, Haru." 

Haru hummed and licked the cut, sighed then settled for putting it in his mouth, "It's better when it's Yuki." 

For a fleeting second, with an innocent glance to Haru suckling his fingertip, Yuki felt his heart skip. His stomach dropped and a pooling warmth spread in his stomach. His breath hitched and he took his finger back, mumbling something about 'that's enough' and distracting himself with cleaning up the mess.

 

* * *

  
It wasn't until Yuki no longer had a hook in his back that he realized why Haru had been so eager to treat him right away. 

It had been an off day of fishing, where Haru had been particularly restless and so unable to settle that he had flung his line too wildly and hooked Yuki right under his shoulder blade. Haru had apologized, though the growing smile on his lips was hardly sorry, and had led Yuki to the beach restroom to inspect the damage. 

The hook had been removed quickly and without much of a wince and a little whining about Haru's clammy touch. Haru had insisted that his shirt needed to be removed, however, and so it was left to hang over the wall of the bathroom stall. With free reign over Yuki's back, Haru had felt him more than necessary and scoped out the reddening cut without much effort. 

"It's bleeding, isn't it?" Yuki had asked, positive of the answer once he heard the light gasp Haru had let out. He felt pressure over the area and shuddered at the sudden wetness that covered it. 

"Haru, you can't keep doing this," he chided, moving forward to escape Haru's reach. It was half-hearted and Haru still clung to his back. 

 

"Yuki," he spoke in a whisper, startlingly tender in contrast to his usual whine of the name, "I like it, Yuki." 

To further prove his point, Haru leaned forward and placed gentle kisses down the redhead's spine, leading to the cut where he proceeded to suck. Yuki covered his face, hands trembling and lips quivering in restricted pleasure. He wasn't sure why this was happening to him, or more importantly  _why_  his body seemed to be writhing under the touch, but he knew the distinct feeling of arousal and willed into something that didn't involve an alien leaving hickeys on his back. 

 

" _Haru_ ," his tone had a loose sternness to it; he couldn't be in control when he couldn't even control the shaking of his knees, "Haru, you aren't supposed to-" 

Haru took his scolding as a cue to scrape his teeth against Yuki's skin, which of course left whatever composure Yuki had developed to crumble like he was beginning to. He gasped, hands clenching into a fist that he held up to cover his mouth and what might leave his lips if Haru kept it up. Haru hummed out, satisfied with the blood he'd been able to draw from the bite, and kissed the area before sucking again. 

Yuki was beginning to flush, the base of his neck faintly melting into his hair in color, and Haru could only laugh at his luck. Yuki only seemed able to grow more red with stimulation and Haru was enjoying every second of it. 

"Yuuuki," he purred, tongue lapping up yet another blemish of red on his skin and licking up to the nape of his neck. Yuki wasn't sure if he was breathing anymore but had dropped his hand and was a mess of quiet whimpering. Haru took this vulnerability in stride and played at his heart content; fingers tugging lightly on Yuki's hair, his tongue finding a spot below Yuki's ear that made his shoulders bunch up and his chest to shake with quickening panting. 

 

Yuki was slouched over, with Haru kindly leaning onto him with arms wrapped around his torso and pulling him closer. His wounds were forgotten once Haru got a taste of the spreading redness over his neck and down his back. His whole body was beginning to flush and Haru couldn't grab enough, feel enough, _taste_  enough. 

 

"Haru," he panted, the name like a ghost knocked out of him, "H-Haru, we should..," his resolve broke finally with a tug on his hair, Haru taking some into his mouth and jerking his head back. His knees gave in and Yuki was on the floor with Haru still hovering on his back, fingers tracing over blemished skin and tracing lines over his back leaving streams of faded red. 

 

Yuki tipped his head forward to watch his heaving chest and listened to the sound of Haru dipping each finger into his mouth then popping them out, his stomach turning at the tickle of Haru's tongue lapping up the drying blood streams on his back. With the hand that wasn't steadying the shaking redhead, Haru let his fingers twirl and comb through Yuki's hair with tender touch. 

Catching his breath, Yuki let his arm travel back to rub against Haru's thigh, "I-Is it that good?"

Haru hummed, a sweet sound that shouldn't have been coming from the alien playing with the blood drawn on his back, and smiled, "It's Yuki, of course it's good." 

The sound of the door swinging open drew the moment to a close, with Yuki jumping to his feet and Haru nearly falling backwards and hitting his elbow against the wall. Yuki grabbed for his shirt and hastily pulled it on, Haru's whines in the background of footsteps entering the restroom.

"We should go," Yuki mumbled over snippets of breath, "Natsuki might think -" 

"Might think what?" 

There was hesitation, Yuki had swallowed and carefully opened the stall door. At the sight of Natsuki, Haru lunged forward and taken him by the arm, leading the way out and babbling like there weren't smudges of red around his lips or fingers. Yuki followed behind, unable to lift the confused expression Natsuki threw him as they walked. 

In the intervals of conversation, where Natsuki would exchange banter with Yuki or where fishing was discussed, Haru would bring a finger to his mouth and suck, the taste bringing a gentle smile to his lips. 

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> light bloodplay because i really can't imagine these boys getting rough and risky, especially Yuki. hope you enjoyed !


End file.
